Chuck Lloyd
Chuck_Lloyd is a myth affiliated with the Roblox's Myths Shadelight Investigation. He is most notable for his extreme involvement in the investigation, as Shadelight is his own game. Despite his age, Lloyd manages to maintain a family-owned household and attempts to live in a normal life, but what prevents from him to do so is the fact he lives in a constant loop of death and paranoia of his own scarecrow and the entity that watches over him. Due to recent events involving the myth, Goldity, he is sometimes under the influence of him, which caused some skirmishes between him and myth hunters found on his property. Overview Lloyd is a war veteran who is haunted by the ghosts of his past. He has extreme lack of sleep and lives life as a zombie, and lives in constant fear of a being who watches over him. He also has dreams of darkness and mentions the term "Darkness Incarnate" which was later revealed to be his key. More is currently being disovered. History TBA Shadelight TBA Games "Lloyd Residence" By Chuck_Lloyd Game description: "Welcome to our house, please make yourself at home". Status: A bit active, stopped updating. First you will need to go to the shed behind the house with the chainsaw. There you will need to find a button near some crates. Once you have done that a secret passage way in the bedroom wall will open. If you touch the trapdoor there it will teleport you to the basement. The next thing you will need to do is say the password darkness incarnate like in the quote above and find the hidden door which is oppsite to where the stairs are AKA in front of you as you spawn. If you choose to go back there will be another place you can enter, more on that later. Once done correctly there will be another room with a flashlight that will allow you to actually see. It is reccomended that you make use of the shift lock glitch and zooming out in this basement, both to find out your own relative location and that of your friends. If you get separated from any partners rapidly click the flashlight on and off. Your partners will be able to hear the clicking, and if they use the shift lock glitch and zoom out so ee the entire map they will be able to see the light turning on and off. If you choose to go back up the stairs you will be teleported to the house but at night. It may seem like you are trapped but just fit yourself sideways to where the secret passage used to be and you will be able to escape. One notable difference about this place is that the scarecrow in the fields parallel to the house is now gone from its usual stationed location. Little public information has been given about this place. Visits: 246K+ https://www.roblox.com/games/1197940663/Lloyd-Residence Behavior TBA External Links TBA Trivia TBA Category:Myth Category:Shadelight